After Class
by SoaringDragon
Summary: Sometimes no words are needed. Sometimes someone's in denial. And sometimes communication can be a struggle. 1859: HibarixGokudera, BL


Hello to all, Soaring here. It's been a looooong time since I actually sat down and wrote some fanfiction. But what can I say; I'm a huge 1859 fan (actually Gokudera is just my fandom whore--I pair him with anyone and everyone and I just think Hibari is full of sexy win). I've been wanting to do an 1859 fic for a while now (I will be creating an 1859 community quite soon, too) and inspiration struck when I was lurking through the hitmanreborn community on Livejournal. A while back, 0kiwi0 had posted a little mini 1859 doujinshi/fanart series on the community, and I thought it was wonderful. After reading through it, I decided I wanted to write a fanfiction based on her story, so with her permission, I created this little one-shot. I tried to stay true to her work, but I am hoping to add on a little something new at the end. Additional notes about this can be found at the bottom of the story, so as not to spoil anything (a link to the aforementioned art can also be found at the bottom). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and make sure to let me know what you think in a review. I'll take comments, questions, critiques... anything but flames. So, without further ado, here is "After Class," an 1859 fanfiction (of which there need to be more).

* * *

Gokudera sighed as he flipped carelessly through another page of the book he was attempting to read. Somewhat annoyed, he dropped the book haphazardly into his lap and sighed again, pushing his glasses up onto his head so he could rub at his tired eyes, as if doing so would enable him to focus better. Unconsciously, he reached up and tugged at his hair, which was pulled back into a loose and messy ponytail; one that seemed to be held together rather precariously, threatening to come undone at any sharp movements by the explosives expert.

Currently, the young man was sitting in the library of Namimori High School, but the books he was perusing had nothing to do with academics. The various tomes scattered around him were filled with information regarding strategy, training, and, of course, explosives. School had already ended for the day, but Gokudera had opted to stay, as Yamamoto had a baseball game that the Tenth had decided to stay and watch. The silver-haired boy had no interest in the game, so he settled for staying nearby in case he was needed, trusting (albeit grudgingly) the baseball idiot to watch Tsuna's back for the time being. Gokudera, however, was having a bit of trouble concentrating. His thoughts were currently filled with concerns about his boss, as well as the Vongola family as a whole. The members had recently been engaged in several tough battles that tried all of their strength and endurance, and though they had barely made it through, Gokudera was still anxious and on edge.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, the half-Italian forced himself to slide his glasses back down and pick up the book in his lap, flipping it open to the page he was last on. Reluctantly, he leaned back in his chair slightly, crossing one leg over the other as he tried to make himself more comfortable. As he scanned the pages, he started feeling in his clothes pockets, searching for his pack of cigarettes. Finding the crumpled package, he reached in to grab one of the familiar sticks, but found the carton empty. Cursing to himself in Italian, he settled for biting on his pencil to try and pacify his expectant lips. The Tenth had been urging him to quit smoking anyway, he reasoned. He settled back again, and soon became absorbed in the book, chewing on the pencil unconsciously (effectively ruining the writing utensil for future use—not that he really would have cared much anyway if he'd noticed; he'd stolen it from Yamamoto). Senses ensnared by the book and mind entangled with thoughts of the Vongola, Gokudera never heard the footsteps of the other, nor did he even notice the presence until an arm draped itself over his right shoulder from the back, and another came around his left shoulder, sliding along his left jawbone. The teen's eyes barely had time to widen in surprise before his head was turned to the right. When he saw who it was that had come to stand behind him, his mouth fell open in shock, pencil falling out, harmless and forgotten. Gokudera's mouth did not know loneliness for long though, for his lips were soon greeted by those of a certain Cloud Guardian.

At first, Gokudera froze. He was completely shocked by this turn of events; after all, it was _Hibari Kyoya_ kissing him. _The _Hibari—cold, calculating, and cutthroat. While the Italian was busy turning these thoughts over in his head, Hibari took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pulling the silver-haired boy closer and gripping the fabric of his shirt with the hand that wasn't being used to draw the other's lips to his.

When Gokudera finally regained some of his senses, Hibari was already pulling away, his fingers sliding up the other boy's chest to come up and grip his chin firmly, a small smirk playing on his normally stoic features. Hibari's face was still ever so close to his, and The Storm Guardian knew a blush was playing over his pale cheeks, and he could barely get his words together into a coherent sentence.

"W-what the hell?!" he demanded of the other, flustered and stammering. Hibari's smirk only grew larger.

"Should we move this somewhere else, herbivore?" he said silkily, not really responding to the other's shocked question. On another day, Gokudera might have laughed at the prefect's tone and words—it almost sounded like the older boy was trying to seduce him. As it was, he was still too ruffled to do anything of the sort.

"Wha—? Cut the crap!" he ordered, attempting to sound angry and in control, though his voice was wavering. "Fucking homo… don't you dare look down on me!" Hibari's smirk had disappeared by this time, and Gokudera started to miss it, given that its replacement was something much colder and frightening. He did not have much time to lament its absence, however, for the prefect's foot found the Italian's chest and the kick's recipient was sent flying out of his chair and sprawling onto the ground, landing hard on his back. As he fell, the silver-haired boy's glasses came off, only to land beside him, cracked and broken, near the book that had quickly come out of his grip.

When Gokudera hit the ground, he hit it hard, and he gasped with a sharp intake of breathe, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him when Hibari's foot had come in contact with his abdomen. He rolled to his side, gasping and coughing, trying to collect himself, too far gone to even think of reaching for the dynamite in his back pocket.

As he stared at the ground sullenly, angry and embarrassed, a strong hand with an even stronger grip clamped around his bicep. Instead of yanking him up, though, Hibari just tugged on Gokudera's arm until he was again flat on his back, though he still refused to look at the prefect. The silver-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise when he felt the disciplinarian straddle his waist and pin down both of his arms on either side of his head. When the other moved up to bite at his collarbone, Gokudera winced at the pain, biting his tongue to keep himself from crying out.

And then, it was over almost as quickly as it had begun. Hibari moved to his feet and gazed down at the boy laying on the ground below him.

"Go home. I don't want to see you here when I come back," he said with a lofty coldness as wiped the other boy's blood from where it was sliding down his chin. With that, he turned abruptly and exited the classroom, leaving Gokudera alone again.

Slowly, the Storm Guardian sat up, his fingers instinctively going up to the bleeding bite wound near his neck. Slowly, fury overtook him, and he gritted his teeth in barely contained anger. His other hand bumped against the abandoned book from earlier, and he picked it up, chest heaving, only to fling it into a nearby wall with as much force as he could muster.

Outside of the school, Hibari sat, pensive and silent, on a deserted flight of steps, forearms resting on his knees. Slowly, the boy started to chuckle, and then the small noises grew in volume, breaking out into loud, full-fledged laughter, as if he had just witnessed the most hilarious spectacle on the planet. Suddenly, though, the laughter shifted in tone, and took on a much different sound. Though the boy was still grinning, the laughter had changed into a strange, shaken sobbing. Raising a hand to his face, the Cloud Guardian covered his eyes, but it wasn't enough to halt the warm tears that had begun to fall down the pale cheeks.

* * *

Whee! That was a fun little one-shot, yes? But then again, it might not be over. With 0kiwi0's go-ahead, I'm planning on adding on a bit more, which will be added in the form of an additional, optional chapter.

But anyway, here's the link to the fanart-series/doujin that inspired this:

(http) (:) (/) (/) (community.) (livejournal.) (com) (/hitman) (_underscore_) (reborn/) (1516745.) (html#cutid1)

You've gotta remove the parenthesis and spaces, because Fanfiction is not a fan of links. That URL actually leads you to the third page, but there are links to the first two on there at the top.

As always, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
